The present invention relates to 4-[(heterocycloalkyl or heteroaromatic)-substituted phenyl]-2-azetidinones useful as hypocholesterolemic agents in the treatment and prevention of atherosclerosis, and to the combination of a 4-[(heterocycloalkyl or heteroaromatic)-substituted phenyl]-2-azetidinone of this invention and a cholesterol biosynthesis inhibitor for the treatment and prevention of atherosclerosis.
Atherosclerotic coronary heart disease represents the major cause for death and cardiovascular morbidity in the western world. Risk factors for atherosclerotic coronary heart disease include hypertension, diabetes mellitus, family history, male gender, cigarette smoke and serum cholesterol. A total cholesterol level in excess of 225-250 mg/dl is associated with significant elevation of risk.
Cholesteryl esters are a major component of atherosclerotic lesions and the major storage form of cholesterol in arterial wall cells. Formation of cholesteryl esters is also a key step in the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol.
A few azetidinone compounds have been reported as being useful in lowering cholesterol and/or in inhibiting the formation of cholesterol-containing lesions in mammalian arterial walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,597 discloses N-sulfonyl-2-azetidinones as anticholesterolemic agents and Ram, et al., in Indian J Chem., Sect. B, 29B, 12 (1990), p. 1134-7, disclose ethyl 4-(2-oxoazetidin-4-yl)phenoxy-alkanoates as hypolipidemic agents. European Patent Publication 264,231 discloses 1-substituted-4-phenyl-3-(2-oxoalkylidene)-2-azetidinones as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors. European Patent 199,630 and European Patent Application 337,549 disclose elastase inhibitory substituted azetidinones said to be useful in treating inflammatory conditions resulting in tissue destruction which are associated with various disease states, e.g. atherosclerosis. WO93/02048 discloses substituted .beta.-lactams useful as hypocholesterolemic agents.
In addition to regulation of dietary cholesterol, the regulation of whole-body cholesterol homeostasis in humans and animals involves modulation of cholesterol biosynthesis, bile acid biosynthesis, and the catabolism of the cholesterol-containing plasma lipoproteins. The liver is the major organ responsible for cholesterol biosynthesis and catabolism and, for this reason, it is a prime determinant of plasma cholesterol levels. The liver is the site of synthesis and secretion of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) which are subsequently metabolized to low density lipoproteins (LDL) in the circulation. LDL are the predominant cholesterol-carrying lipoproteins in the plasma and an increase in their concentration is correlated with increased atherosclerosis.
When cholesterol absorption in the intestines is reduced, by whatever means, less cholesterol is delivered to the liver. The consequence of this action is a decreased hepatic lipoprotein (VLDL) production and an increase in the hepatic clearance of plasma cholesterol, mostly as LDL. Thus, the net effect of an inhibition of intestinal cholesterol absorption is a decrease in plasma cholesterol levels.
The inhibition of cholesterol biosynthesis by 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A reductase (EC1.1.1.34) inhibitors has been shown to be an effective way to reduce plasma cholesterol (Witzum, Circulation, 80, 5 (1989), p. 1101-1114) and reduce atherosclerosis. Combination therapy of an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor and a bile acid sequestrant has been demonstrated to be more effective in human hyperlipidemic patients than either agent in monotherapy (Illingworth, Drugs, 36 (Suppl. 3) (1988), p. 63-71).